


Letters: From Stationery to Journals

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [339]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The letters begin to collect in a folder in the locked drawer in her desk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 18 September 2016  
> Word Count: 280  
> Prompt: words  
> Summary: The letters begin to collect in a folder in the locked drawer in her desk.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fourteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Ann and Abaddon, but my muses decided that we need to get back to dealing with Ann's grief and her lack of dealing with it. So that became my focus. And given how much this particular idea has been on my mind, I'm quite sure it'll be brought up more often now.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

The letters begin to collect in a folder in the locked drawer in her desk. Soon enough, she'll need a second folder. She knows she should do something with them, but she's not sure what. They help when she begins to feel the overwhelming maw of grief opening up to consume her, whether whole or in pieces. She doesn't like feeling that out of control of herself, so the letters serve to de-stress and restore her equilibrium. It's a better coping mechanism than working her way through both her and Damien's wine cellars.

Lately, she's begun writing them more often, describing events from her day. It still feels silly at times to write them, but she likes the idea that perhaps Veronica knows of them. She wants to believe that her daughter appreciates the attempt to be more open with her, even so long after the fact. Perhaps if she'd been able to do this when Veronica was alive, things would have been different between them. But that's yet another in a series of _what if_ scenarios that will never be answered.

Her mind wanders to the leather bound journals she saw last week while doing some last minute school shopping with Jacob. The thought of recording her thoughts to Veronica on quality linen paper with a proper fountain pen soothes her in ways she can't even begin to explain. In the space between one heartbeat and the next, she makes the decision to purchase one of those journals and extra ink refills for her favorite fountain pen during her lunch break tomorrow. 

Veronica only deserves the best, and she will see to it that her daughter gets that now.


End file.
